Question: If $x \veebar y = 4y+4$ and $x \bigtriangleup y = x^{2}+3y^{2}$, find $(5 \bigtriangleup 2) \veebar 0$.
Answer: We don't need to find $5 \bigtriangleup 2$ because $x \veebar y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \veebar 0$ $ x \veebar 0 = (4)(0)+4$ $ \hphantom{x \veebar 0} = 4$.